villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bet Sykes
Elizabeth "Bet" Sykes is a primary antagonist in the first season of Pennyworth. She is played by Paloma Faith. Storylines Bet first appeared when she kidnapped a nobleman under the orders of Lord James Harwood. She kidnapped the nobleman’s bastard son as an attempt to force his hand, and he revealed his affiliation to Thomas Wayne. Bet was then in charge of trying to kill Thomas Wayne of the No Name League, but Thomas evaded them. Bet then found Alfred Pennyworth’s business card and kidnapped his girlfriend Esme, demanding that Alfred bring them Thomas Wayne. While holding Esme captive, Bet developed a crush on her that caused Esme to gain the upper hand and nearly escape until Bet caught her. When Alfred and his friends attacked Harwood’s mansion, Bet escaped and She and her men held Alfred’s parents hostage. Esme showed up at the house and Bet forced her inside where she lashed out at her for attacking her and making a fool of her. The parents used the distraction to defeat Bet and her men Bet was arrested and held captive in a dungeon like prison. She seduced the guard into doing her favours and exchanged sexual favours, which she used to further blackmail him. She sent a goodbye letter to her sister Peggy sidnde she as due to be hung for her crimes. Peggy saved Bet, letting some other person suffer Bet’s fate. They then hid at the house of an elderly couple called the Spices. Peggy wanted Bet to come home with her, but Bet said she was going to go back to London and revealed she had developed a crush on Esme that Peggy scoffed at. Bet got bored being cooped up and started playing music, which irritated Peggy, who asked her to turn it off. Bet reluctantly did, and said she was bored. Peggy snapped at her to not distract her as she worked. Bet mocked Peggy’s profession as a dominatrix and Peggy suggested Bet go out and work. Bet snapped that she was just recently almost executed, and Peggy reminded her that she saved he and told her to show respect. Angry, Bet defiantly turned the music back on and she and Peggy got into a brief fight that Peggy won. She told Bet to behave, and later Bet left to go back to London. When Esme was murdered, Bet and Peggy attended the funeral in secret. Peggy implied to Bet that she had something to do with Esme’s death, which Bet denied. Later on, Bet recognizes Harwood as a homeless beggar being treated like an animal by other men. Bet was heartbroken over what had become of him and reduced him. Peggy was reluctant to take him, but Bet said she would stay with him, so Peggy agreed to take him in. They cleaned him up and introduced themselves, but when Bet said his name was Lord James Harwood, the amnesiac Harwood denied who he was and Peggy gave him the name Ginger. While watching tv, James remembered who he was. Bet helped get him ready as he prepared to return to London and did not hesitate when James asked her and Peggy to accompany him back to London. While in London, James learned the name of the man who had killed Esme. Bet wanted to team up with Alfred, but he refused. Bet later helped get Alfred out of a jam and wanted to torture the man who killed Esme, but Alfred shot him through the head and left Bet to dispose of the body. Gallery Bet & Peggy Sykes.jpeg FB27C317Bet & Peggy are served by Mrs. Spicer.jpeg Bet threatens Aziz.jpeg Bet and Peggy hide out.jpeg Bet drinking tea.jpeg Category:Female Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Terrorists Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Siblings Category:DC Villains Category:Homicidal Category:In Love